prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Biobomb
Biobomb is an organic explosive, implanted under the skin of the victim. After a brief period of time, tentacles force themselves from the infected subject, at a high velocity, similar to the tendril barrage devastator. These tendrils pull anything they touch in towards their epicenter, this being the person originally implanted with the Biobomb, the effect being similar to the black hole attack of the Tendrils. The Biobomb will always kill its host except if the host is an evolved like James Heller, or a stronger class of infected such as a brawler. It will deal heavy damage to those who either being pulled by tendrils, or unlucky enough to be near its explosion center. There are two ways to use Biobomb. Heller can grab a humanoid target such as soldiers, scientists, civilians, or walkers, implant the Biobomb, then proceed to throw or kick the victim at a specific point. Acting as a sort of "Bio-grenade", the target "detonates" resulting in the deaths and incapacitation of any nearby enemies. Another way is stealth Biobombing. The target will first scream in pain, effectively drawing attention of any nearby human; then detonate, creating a big mess that occupies nearby military units for long. None of the explosion will damage Heller himself, regardless of how close he is to the center.E32011: Is Prototype 2 Your Type? Upgrades *'Level 1 - '''Default level *'Level 2 - 'Splash damage increased by 25%, impact damage increased by 35%. *'Level 3 - 'Splash damage increased by 50%, impact damage increased by 50%. *'Level 4 - 'Splash damage increased by 100%, impact damage increased by 75%. *'Level 5 - '''Splash damage increased by 150%, impact damage increased by 125%. Trivia * The Blacklight virus used for the Biobombs is a mutated strain taken by Heller from one of Mercer's Evolved. * Targets can be stealth biobombed regardless of whether other soldiers are looking at them at night, and the ability can be used continuously with no cooldown. This makes it fairly trivial to clear entire military bases without raising the alert. * Some Evolved will use the ability simply by hitting Heller. * Heller can use his shields to protect himself from an evolved biobomb just before they can hit him. * Thrown Biobombs will deal damage twice. * Just like the Black Hole attack, the Biobomb will always do the same damage to every single target regardless of how many objects it pulled. * Unlike consuming, Biobombing can be interrupted if hit in the process. If this happens, the victim will act the same as being stealth Biobombed. * When the tendrils attached to something that too heavy to be pulled toward it, such as a nearby vehicle or large canister, it will not pull it toward the center but will still do damage to it. * When the tendril is about to attach to a consume target, it will automatically break. Note that the target can still be killed if it's too close to the center. * Just like the Black Hole attack, when throwing a Biobomb toward an aircraft, the tendrils will have an extended range. Gallery making a bio-bomb.JPG BB 2.png BB 3.png References Category:Powers Category:Prototype 2 Powers Category:Utility Powers